Percy and the Gift
by JustCause123
Summary: Percy starts to get lucky with the ladies, but why? Find out in later chapers. LEMONS almost 100% lemon with little to no story
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Chaper 1: Annabeth

 **NOTE:** this is my first fanfic so please tell me how I do!

This fic will be almost 100% lemons, very little story

 **PERCY POV:**

While sitting at dinner today Annabeth was acting, well strange. She would always look over at me with a look she normally doesn't give me, one of wanting, needing. She then walked over to me, and whispered "ill be waiting" and she walked away in the direction of the cabins.

Later that night after I had made my way back to my cabin, I closed the door and laid down, resting my eyes from a long day. Not long after I heard a noise behind the large fountain in my cabin, I quickly grabbed riptide from under my pillow. The noise! I hear it again, but it doesn't sound of a monster or an enemy. I hear it a third time and I start to slowly approach the fountain and I quickly turn the corner of it ready to strike. However, I drop my guard completely when I see who it is, Annabeth, with her very wet mind you, white panties and her orange camp half blood t-shirt on. She is leaning against the fountain, with her hand in her pants, moaning quietly. She opens her eyes and smiles, making no effort to cover herself up when she sees me, instead she licks her fingers rather seductively.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" I yell, "Well Percy, I told you I would be waiting, and it appears the waiting is over" she said as she smashes her lips to mine. I kiss her back and she takes a few steps back so she is leaning against the fountain again, she takes off my shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over my head, as I slightly lift up her shirt, feeling her hips and stomach. Then she takes off my jeans, still kissing my wildly and I take off her shirt, revealing to me she is wearing no bra, her perfect breasts bounce out, perky and just the right size, B cup if I had to guess. Annabeth then makes her way down my body and to my boxers, she slowly pulls them down biting her lip in anticipation, and she yelps as my cock jumps out at her and she quickly takes it in her mouth. This being her first time she isn't very good at it, but it still makes me very hard. She starts bobbing her head up and down my cock, not being able to take in the 7 ½ inches, rather nearly 5, but she is getting deeper. Soon she has me fully in her mouth and iam in heaven. She then pulls out, her spit covering my cock and she seems to love it.

She then stands up and its my turn, I kiss her neck making her shiver I work my way down to her chest and take one of her perfect breasts in my mouth and I suck on it, making her moan, I do the same for her other glorious breast. I then pick her up bridal style and place her gently on my bed, I get on top of her and kiss her deeply. I again move down and kiss her lower stomach and inner thighs, making her shiver with want for me. I slowly pull down her panties to expose her cleanly shaven pussy, wet and ready.

I start by making one long lick over her pussy, making her moan in response, I then go back to kissing her thighs until she cannot take it any more "God dammit seaweed brain! Eat me out already!" in response I stick my tongue deep into her pussy, making her moan loudly I start to explore her insides and I push one finger inside of her, making her squirm. I push it in and out and soon add another, I then curl my fingers inside of her and she releases, her pussy spams around my fingers and her cum comes flowing out of her, soaking the bed sheets, I take my fingers out and lay next to her, smiling and her chest heaving from the intense orgasm.

 **ANNABETH POV:**

Holy shit! I just came! Ive never cum before! After I come down from my intense orgasm I straddle Percy in cowgirl position and I push his head into me, I scream at the new sensation and I lower myself until I hit a barrier. I know what happens next so I lift myself up a tiny bit and slam myself down, his cock breaks though the barrier and disappears inside me I feel in intense pain and scream, this time not from pleasure and I collapse onto his chest.

Soon the pain turns to pleasure and I sit up and slowly start to bounce on his dick the pain turning into intense pleasure. Soon Percy reaches up and grabs my tits. "Percy, im gonna-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he pinches my nipples, sending me over the edge. My cum leaking out of me and covering Percys cock, it runs down his balls and onto the bed, creating a stain that I assume he will be in no rush to clean up. After I come down from my 2nd orgasm, I walk over to his fountain and bend over, giving him a clear image of my toned ass and I look back at him, sending a clear message of what I want next.

 **PERCY POV:**

I walk over to Annabeth and quickly push into her pussy, making her yelp, and I begin thrusting into her at amazing speeds. I then grab her and have her back is to my chest and I massage her tits and pinch her nipples while still thrusting into her. Mere minutes pass until she cums, her hardest yet and her stormy gray eyes roll back as her already very tight pussy spasms around my dick.

I then quickly pull out, and she turns around and gets on her knees as I quickly jerk myself off, covering her tits and face, I then take a picture of her covered in my seed, and she quickly begins to scoop it off of her and swallow it, loving the taste. We both then walk back to the bed and lay down together, she slips me back inside of her and we fall asleep each others arms.

 **Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a review of how I did and I will be continuing this series, let me know who else you want Percy to have sex with!**


	2. Chapter 2: silena

**Chapter 2:** Silena

 **Silena POV:**

I was going around the camp making sure each cabin is cleaned, as is a rule at camp half-blood. I walked into Percy's cabin to make sure it is clean and I find him sweeping the last of the dirt into a dust pan. "Well Percy, excellent job as usual" I say to him, "Thanks" he simply replies as he pours the dirt from the dust pan into the trash. We stand there awkwardly for another 15 seconds, "Hey Percy, you're the last cabin, and I have some free time, so I have an idea" "what would that be?" he responds as I smash his lips to mine.

 **Percy POV:**

I was about to freak out but I decided not to, seeing as a very hot girl was trying to make out with me, instead I kiss back. Im not quite sure how far she wants to take this so I let her make the first move, and boy does she, she reaches down and strokes my cock though my jeans and I grab her large ass, causing her to moan into the kiss. She then lifts my shirt over my head and inspects my toned muscles, I do the same for her, exposing her D cup tits trapped in a bra that is way too small for her.

"You like what you see, Percy?" she takes off her bra and my jaw drops, her large breasts have very little sag and she have small nipples that have become very hard. In response I attack her chests, taking one of her large tits in my mouth and with my hand I massage the other.

 **Silena POV:**

Oh my gods! Percy is so good at this, I wonder what else he can do with that mouth of his? I smile to myself and push his away, he trips on his bed and falls on it, I then climb onto the bed with him and pull down his pants, his semi erect cock springs up and I grin "this will do just fine" I say and then take his entire cock in my mouth all at once, earning a moan from Percy.

 **Percy POV:**

Holy shit! She just took my entire dick in her mouth at once! She then starts sucking lick a pro, using her tongue and running it on the underside of my shaft. After a couple minutes of this she takes my cock out of her mouth, and takes her pants and now soaked panties off, and straddles my cock, and when she is about to put it inside of her, she smiles "just kidding" and she then smothers my face with her pussy. I quickly push my tongue into her soaked pussy, I then spank her making her moan loudly. With my tongue exploring her insides, I push two fingers into her ass making her cum.

I then flip us over so iam on top and I quickly slam into her tight pussy, knowing she is not a virgin, as she is the daughter of the love goddess, past a certain age, its kind of a given after the age 14. her eyes widen at the new intruder but she quickly adjusts, and starts to talk dirty to me, "oh fuck yes Percy you fill me up so good oh fuck im gonna cum im gonna- FUCK" she yells as her tight pussy chokes Percy's cock.

Without even giving her time to come down from the orgasm, I flip her over and ram into her ass doggy style, fucking her hard and fast "oh fuck!" she screams but then starts to meet my thrusts. I raise my hand and bring it down on her ass hard and fast, and she seductively says between moans " oh Percy, ive been such a bad girl and need to be punished" I grin and bring my hand down onto her ass again, this time leaving a red mark. I continued to spank her until her ass was a bright red, when I was satisfied I reached down, and pushed two finger into her pussy and after a couple minutes of that she collapsed and came, her juices covering my balls and her thighs. Insanely worn out, but still wanting to cum, I lay down next to her, and we rest for a couple of minutes.

 **Silena POV:**

After percy laid down next to me, I got an idea, I got up and onto my knees in front of him and I grabbed his cock and placed it between my tits, I then pushed them together and started stroking his cock with my tits, at this same time I sucked his cock every time it came close enough so as I could put it in my mouth. Percy quickly sat up and said "oh fuck silena im gonna cum" "thats the plan" I responded and sped up. He soon came but before I could clean myself up, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of me, I saw and lifted my cum covered tits up so he could get a better picture, and smiled.

After I finished cleaning up, I put my clothing back on, and grab my clip bored, I then walk over to Percy only to find him passed out, so I put some jeans back on him and left, not wanting someone to walk in finding him naked.

 **Thanks for reading guys, the reviews have been helpful and I think I have who's going to be next, but keep suggesting, next chapter should be out in a few days, CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reyna

**Chapter 3:** Reyna

 **Percy POV:**

During dinner while we were all sitting in the large couches, having our meals and joking around, Reyna walked up to me and said, "Hey Percy, I need some help with something, can you make your way to my house after dinner?" "sure, no problem" I simply responded and went back to my previous conversation as she left.

I soon finished my meal and made my way to her house, knocked and I opened the door calling for her "Reyna? What did you need help with?" she walked around the corner, wearing a long, flowing purple dress, and her long black hair over one of her shoulders, "Oh hey Percy, so listen, I didn't actually need help with anything" "Why did you call me here then?" I responded, getting nervous, since it was not uncommon for Roman leaders to kill each other. "Well Percy, ever since I met you, i've always wanted you, and I can tell, you want me, so I decided to fulfill this wanting for each other" she smiles sexily as her dress slips off, exposing her glorious C cup breasts and perky nipples, I look down and see her toned stomach, and I look down and see her shaven pussy, already visually wet. My jaw drops and she steps forward and kisses me passionately, I kiss her back and she grabs my shirt, lifting it over my head, I then reach around her and grab her ass, it is very toned and muscular, from the years of training. She then unbuckles my pants, and pulls them down, she grabs my cock and strokes it slowly while still kissing me. She then gets on her knees and put the head in her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down the shaft she then sucks on my balls while jacking me off quickly. I stand her up and start to again kiss her

 **Reyna POV:**

Percy begins to kiss down my body, kissing my neck and sucking on my pulse, strangely giving me pleasure and making me moan he then makes his way down to my left breast, kissing and sucking around my nipple, then latching onto it and flicking it with his tongue, then doing the same with the other, earning another moan from me.

He then picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist, and he lowers me down onto his cock, pushing into my pussy. I moan feeling his large cock pushing into me, I close my eyes and moan loving the sensation. He grabs my ass and starts to use it as a handhold, pushing me up and letting me fall back down on his cock, this position is new to me and is driving me CRAZY. Soon, Percy starts walking, finding his way to my bedroom, but with each step he makes causes his dick to thrust into me causing unbelievable pleasure. He soon finds my bed and places me on it, then begins to wildly thrust into me, he soon has me grabbing the bed sheets on my bed, soon my eyes close tightly and my back arches, I hit my orgasm like a brick wall, squirming as I scream his name, my cum covers his cock and creates a small puddle in my bed, he then collapses on top of me, both of our chests heaving.

As soon as I calm down from my orgasm, without warning I roll us over, so he is laying down and iam now on top, I slowly start to bounce on him, getting a proper feel for his cock, and damn does it feel amazing. I start to bounce faster and faster, Percy grabs my ass again and starts to help me, now iam practically jumping on his cock.

 **Percy POV:**

Holy fuck is Reyna tight! She must not have gotten much action lately, not like im complaining though. I soon notice Reyna's perky breasts bouncing, and I cant help myself, I latch onto them massaging them and pinching her nipples, making her squeal and moan louder. She soon falls onto my chest and start to make out with me again, while still thrusting with her hips, I tongues exploring each others mouths. Soon I have her cumming, her already tight as hell pussy spasms around my cock drenching my lower stomach and thighs.

She then rolls off of my and lays next to me "you know Percy, ive never tried anal, ive always saved it for someone special, I think I found that special someone, want to try?" she asks with a sexy smile "do you even need to ask?" she then stands up and walks over to the wall, braces her hands against it and spreads her legs. I place my head at her asshole "you know, Ray its gonna hurt, a lot more than when you lost your virginity" "oh come on Percy, ive been training with the Romans my whole life, I can take pain" she responds rolling her eyes "alright, if you're sure" and with that I push my head into her ass. With just my head in I can already tell she is tighter than anyone ive fucked yet, I then push in more and iam soon balls deep in her, she is screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain I then stop and wait for her to adjust to me, she looks back and nods to me, giving me the okay, I slowly pull out and push back in, slowly picking up my pace. "Oh for fucks sake Percy, fuck me HARD!" and I go full speed, well in relativity at least, very toned ass making her asshole tighter than anything ive felt before. My hitting her pussy each time a ram into her, causing her to shutter, I then reach around and pinch her nipples causing knees to buckle and cum, causing her ass to clench, making it tighter than before, if that's even possible. That pushes me over the edge and I pull out quickly, cumming on her back and ass, some shooting up and nearly hitting her neck. I quickly grab a camera and take a picture of her cum covered ass and back, I then scoop it up and feed it to her "damn Percy, you dont taste bad" she smiles and licks her lips

We both then collapse on her bed. "Well, I guess I should go now" I say and start gathering my stuff "no no" she says seductively" iam not done with you yet."

 **END**

 **thanks for reading, school is starting for me tomorrow so updates will be less frequent but dont think im done yet! Ive got a list of people who are next, but dont forget to keep suggesting people, as some are ones I missed and end up doing, anyway ill update in about a week, CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aphorodite

**Chapter 4:** Aphrodite

 **Percy POV:**

"What the fuck is going on?" I say to myself, iam laying on my bed trying to fall asleep "I've fucked three girls in the course of three days, this isn't normal, I want answers!" I yell, I soon calm down and fall asleep.

Hours pass and I wake up, but not in my cabin, but in a very large bed in a very large bedroom, I sit up and reach for riptide in my pocket, only to realize there is no pocket. I stand up and see myself totally naked and I start to study my surroundings, there is a door that is closed, I assume it goes to the rest of the building, but when I try to open it, it is locked. There is another door that leads to an amazing bathroom, but that won't help me right now, I continue to look, there is a large couch and a tv mounted on the wall in fount of it, as well as a love seat next to it.

I then hear steps coming down the hall way and the door open I turn to see... Aphrodite? She is totally naked, her long flowing black hair and her DD breasts with no sag, her pussy with just a small amount of hair in a neat line above it and a nice fat ass. My jaw drops at the sight of her "so you approve of me then Percy?" she smiles "uh yea?" I respond. Wait a minute "okay I've got a something to ask you!" I yell "sure, go ahead" she simply replies "why the fuck have I had sex with three women in the last three days? One of them being your daughter!" "well Percy the answer is simple really, I wanted to reward you for, well, saving Olympus" she says "so I've gifted you, anyone you want to have sex with, you will, and any oaths, for example Athena took an oath to be a maiden forever, you can still have sex with her, and her maidenhood will be restored afterwords, this can be done as many times as you desire, also women you fuck will not get pregnant unless you want them to" she smiles "You're kidding me, right?" I ask not quite believing her "of course not, also I've made your dick larger" I look down and notice my dick now 8 ½ inches long, previously it was 7 ½ "what the fuck?" I yell "now why don't you come over here, so I can see first hand what my gift feels like" she says seductively

I walk over to her and we start to kiss passionately, our tongues exploring each others mouths. I then reach behind her and grab and smack her ass, making it jiggle and her yelp and giggle, "Well Percy you just want to get right into it don't you?" she gets on her knees and takes my cock into her mouth and starts to suck like a master, I place my hands on the back of her head but don't make her speed up. I soon cum and my seed flows down her throat "oh shit, I came now we can't fuck" I said, disappointed "Silly Percy, you don't know?" she walks over to a table and grabs a square of ambrosia "just a nibble, you won't want to burn up now would you?" I take a bite and iam suddenly full of energy again, my cock springs back to life "That's the spirit" she says and winks at me

Aphrodite then walks over to the bed and lays down on her back, spreading her legs wide "Now for the main attraction" she says and I walk over and slowly push my cock in her, making her moan lowly. Her pussy is tighter than anything I've ever felt, and I was soon pounding away, making her scream and punch the bed. I notice her tits bouncing up and down and couldn't resist, I latch onto them and massage them. "Oh Percy fuck me oh I love seeing your cock glide in and out of my tight pussy" I start to pound into her faster and she arches her back and squirts, sending me over the edge as I cum in her pussy.

I then lay down next to her and nibble on a piece of ambrosia, and my cock springs to life. Aphrodite sees it and turns her on so much, she jumps on top of me and slams herself down on my cock, making her scream. She then begins to bounce on my cock faster and faster, and without warning, turns around with me still inside of her, and the feeling is amazing, and begins to bounce again, this time giving me an amazing view of her jiggly ass. I start to grab and smack her ass, making it a nice golden (golden ichor) and I grab her hips and start to help her bounce faster, while meeting her thrusts. She starts to scream and moan uncontrollably as she gets closer to her orgasm. She soon squirts, covering the bed and my legs, while her pussy spasms around my cock, sending me over the edge, shooting wave after wave into her, making her cum harder.

 **Aphrodite POV:**

Percy then nibbles on some ambrosia, and his dick stands at attention again. I then walk over to the couch, making sure he can see my ass wiggle as I walk, and I bend over it, giving him an amazing view of my ass. I look back at him with lust in my eyes, sending a clear message of what I want. Percy then walks over and pushes his dick into my ass slowly, making me moan out as inch by inch his cock disappears in my asshole. When he is in totally, he begins to thrusts quickly, making me scream and shut "OH FUCK PERCY FUCK MY ASS HARDER OH FUCK YES!" I scream turning him on even more, making him thrust faster into me, I then orgasm, squirting my juices all over, soaking the couch. He pulls out and I quickly turn around, he cums all over my face, a huge load comes out, covers my face and chest completely. Percy quickly snaps a picture and I begin to lick his cum off my tits and scoop it off my face. When I have cleaned myself off I tell him "holy shit Percy, that was amazing, but there is someone waiting for you in your cabin that you will not want to keep waiting" with that I hand him a square of ambrosia about the size of a computer mouse, and flash him back to his cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: Thalia

Chapter 5: Thalia

 **Percy POV:**

As soon as Aphrodite flashes me back, I find myself back in my cabin, in a large leather seat that I didn't even know I had. "You've finally arrived I see," I look up to see Thalia in nothing but black Panties across the room with a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough with that goddess of yours," she says, half annoyed sounded "Well I apologize, maybe next time you can join in?" I say to her "For once, Jackson that's a bad idea. But no matter, I managed to.. entertain myself" she says and sucks on two of her fingers. "Now are we just going to stand there all day or are you gonna fuck me?" she says seductively as she walks closer to me, her C cup breasts bouncing with each step. "I like that second option." She finally gets over to me and puts one leg on each side of me sitting on my lap and starts to make out with me, my hard cock poking her thigh. Our tongues exploring each others mouths, I reach around and cup her firm ass and squeeze it, earning a slight moan from Thalia. She soon starts to move her hips, grinding her pussy against my cock though the thin fabric of her panties, causing her to moan.

She decides to lift herself up just enough to move her panties to the side, then grabs my cock and slowly lowers herself onto it until its fully inside of her "Thals, your not virgin?" I look at her in surprise "C'mon Percy, you've known me for years, your really think I would have stayed virgin all this time?" She asks like its obvious. She starts to bounce on my cock "Holy shit Percy, I figured you were big but damn, this is amazing!" I place my hands on her hips and help move up and down on my cock. She starts to bounce faster and wraps her arms around my neck for support. I take my hands off her hips and clasp them onto her tits, groping the soft globes of flesh as I flick her nipples, causing her to moan louder. After a few minutes of this her pussy clamps down on my cock as she hits her orgasm, her juices flowing out of her. She blacks out and goes limp, her soft breasts crashing against my chest as she falls. I decide to pick her up and carry her to the bed, where I then continue to pound into the unconscious girl.

 **Thalia POV:**

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was having the most amazing orgasm of my life. I soon wake up feeling intense pleasure, opening my eyes to find myself laying on a bed, Percy ramming his cock into me, it gliding in and out of my wet pussy. "OH fuck yes Percy fuck me harder I love seeing your cock glide in and out of my tiny pussy!" He speeds up making me grab onto the bed sheets as I orgasm, my pussy clamping down on his dick as I feel his seed fill me to the brim.

Percy nibbles on some ambrosia and his cock springs back to life. I get on my knees and start to jerk him off as I suck on his balls, making him close his eyes and moan loudly, "Oh fuck yeah Thals." After a couple minutes I start to suck his cock and massage his balls. "Thals, im gonna-" I take his cock out of my mouth and interrupt him, "Oh Percy, what are you going to do? Hm what are you going to do baby?" and quickly start to jack him off. "Im gonna cum!" he yells as his cum squirts out of his cock, landing in my mouth, on my face and covers my tits with his seed. I start to clean myself up and I notice Percy trying to take a picture of me, I give the camera my 'sexy eyes' and finish cleaning myself up.

After I clean myself up we lay together in his bed. "Hey Thalia, how did you know I was with Aphrodite?" He asks me, "Don't worry about it, I have my ways" I say and smile to myself

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but not to worry I have the next chapter about half written and should have it out to you soon, thanks for your patience and stay sexy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Piper

**Chapter 6:** Piper

 **Percy POV:**

I start thinking about Aphrodite's gift, there were so many girls I want to fuck. Hera, Artemis, Piper, Zoe, Athena, Rachel, Hazel. The possibilities are endless! I hear the horn for dinner sound and I start to make my way to the mess hall. When I arrive we scrape a portion of our food into the fire, and make my way back to my table. I eat rather quickly and excuse myself back to my cabin. I decide to take a quick power nap before a game of night time capture the flag.

 **Piper POV:**

I see Percy leave dinner early and figure its my chance, I quickly finish eating and quietly leave the table, and start walking in the direction of the cabins. I try his door but he unfortunately locked it, go around the side of his cabin, happy to see one of his windows open, I look around to make sure the coast is, clear, then I climb through his window, closing it and the blinds behind me. I find him laying on his back without a shirt on, fast asleep. I quietly walk over and pull down his shorts and boxers careful not to wake him, his semi-hard cock springs out and I bite my lip "I wonder what hes dreaming about" I whisper quietly to myself. I stand up and get naked, pinching and twisting my nipples, getting them hard and making myself moan by mistake. I cover my mouth quickly and look over at Percy, still fast asleep. I walk over to him again and lay down on his bed and wrap my hand around his cock and stroke slowly. Percy shifts in his bed and moans in his sleep. I grin as his cock gets harder, growing in my hands.

 **Percy POV:**

I wake up from my nap feeling as if I was being jerked off. I open my eyes to see a naked, smoking hot Cherokee girl giving me a hand job. "Piper!" I yell "What the fuck are you doin-mmph" she covers my mouth with her hand and lean forwards and whispers into my ear "Shh Percy if we're going to get anywhere with this you need to quiet down." She takes her hand off of my mouth and I moan as she rubs the head of my cock with her thumb, "Now this is much better than any game, isn't it?" She winks at me. I show my agreement by groping her C cup tits, "I can't think of anything better to do right now." She winks and moans slightly as I pinch her nipple.

"Why don't we get to the real action?" she asks as she hovers over my cock with her shaven pussy. "Well, I don't see why no- holy shit Piper!" I exclaim as she plunges down on me, her pussy is tighter they Reyna, and that's saying something "Ho-oly shit Percy, I thought you would feel smaller than this!" she yells as she tries to fit me inside her totally. After nearly 3 minutes she finally fits me inside of her, being a daughter of Aphrodite, she obviously isn't a virgin. She soon starts to bounce on my cock, her brown hair flying over her face, blocking her expression of slight pain and extreme pleasure. "Damn piper, now I know why your last name is McLean." I say, grinning at her, "Oh shut the fuck up Percy, you're a moron." She says. She brushes the hair out of her eyes and continues to bounce, I soon feel my orgasm approaching. "Oh Percy! Im gonna cum!" She yells as I feel her pussy start to clamp down on me, Her yelling sends me over the edge, as I pump my semen into her tight pussy. As it flows into her, she orgasms, and her eyes seem to change color, from green, to brown, to blue.

I take a small bite of ambrosia and position her so her legs are hanging off the bed, I then take her legs and put them over my shoulders. I slowly push into her tight pussy again, stuffing my 8 ½ inch long cock into her, making her shut her eyes tight and scream. I start to pump in and of her, I soon have her screaming as she punches and grabs at the bed sheets. Then with one hand I grab and squeeze her right tit and with the other pinch her clit. Soon she orgasms, her juices leaking out of her. I quickly pull out and cum all over her stomach and chest, her cum covered tits moving up and down as her chest heaves. I snap a picture quickly as she cleans herself up. "Holy shit Percy, your a damn good fuck." She soon says when her breathing gets back to normal. "Thanks you're not so bad yourself, you know, if you have any more 'needs'" I say with a wink "My doors, or I guess in your case, my windows are always open." "I'll definitely take you up on that offer." She says seductively as she licks the last of my cum off her fingers. "And still time to catch the game!" I say and quickly get dressed "Boys" says Piper as she rolls her eyes


	7. Chapter 7: Athena

**Chapter 7:** Athena

 **Percy POV:**

I was in my bed, thinking about my first time with Annabeth. Her tight pussy wrapped around my cock, bouncing on it, her eyes closed. Her soft breasts bouncing, her screaming when I pinch her nipples. My cock is hard just thinking about it. "Enjoying yourself?" I hear a voice and open my eyes. Annabeth? No it couldn't be her, this girl looks just like her but she is older, as if it were Annabeth in her early twenties. Her tits are larger, maybe a small C cup, and her ass is more shapely. "Athena" I finally decide, "What are you doing here... and why are you wearing so little?" I ask noticing her just in a t-shirt and a thong, oddly almost exactly what Annabeth was wearing the first time we fucked. "I know about you and my daughter." she states, obviously not pleased. "I can explain-" I start "No no, no, explanation needed, however, there is one thing I need you to do..." "What is it?" I ask "I want you to fuck me just as you fucked my daughter, then I will decide your punishment." She states plainly.

I'm shocked, but it soon all clicks in my mind. I push her against the fountain, just as I found Annabeth. I start to kiss her and grab her hand, she quickly pulls away "If this is going to work, you need to play your part too, you know." She nods and I grab her hand again, directing it to her pants, or rather lack of pants, and she starts to rub herself. Our kiss deepens as I lift her shirt up over her stomach, I start to rub her hips and stomach. She then lifts my shirt over my head, maybe she knows more about our 'encounter' that I thought before, I think to myself. She takes off my pants, followed by me taking off her shirt, just as her daughter, she is wearing no bra and her slightly larger breasts bounce out. I look at them for a second and grin, I then go back to kissing her. Athena snakes down my body, tearing my boxers out, my cock springs out and she yelps, a wide grin appears on her face. She quickly takes it in her mouth. Her mouth is too small to fit it in all at once, but she soon manages to fit it all in. After a few minutes she stands up again, and we return to our passionate kiss.

I soon begin to kiss her neck, then start making my way down and take her breast in my mouth, sucking on her nipple, I move to her other and do the same, causing her to moan loudly. Soon after I pick her up and carry her to the bed, laying her down and spreading her legs, slowly removing her soaked panties. As soon as her panties are off I dive down, licking her pussy, making her moan. I suck on her clit making her squirm as her moans become louder as I push my fingers into her pussy making her scream. My fingers pumping in and out of her as I suck on her clit, quickly sending her into orgasm, her juices getting everywhere. I lay next to her and take my fingers out of her, her perky tits heaving as she comes down from the orgasm.

 **Athena POV:**

Little does Percy know, I know more about his affair with my daughter than he knows. It's not a complete picture, but iam not clueless. I straddle him in cowgirl position, just as my daughter, but unlike her, I plunge myself down on him in one go. "HO-ley shit Athena!" Percy yells "You're not a virgin?" "Silly mortal," I respond "After thousands of years your really think I would have stayed virgin? What a stupid assumption." I start to move up and down on his shaft, "Are you done asking questions yet?" I ask starting to get annoyed. "None." He simply replies and places his hands on my hips, helping me move quicker. "Damn Percy, you're the biggest I've had down there, and I've even had some gods!" I exclaim "I know" He replies "I can feel it."

I soon start to bounce faster and I find it a good idea to try to dirty talk Percy, "Oh yes I bet you like fucking the mother of your girlfriend don't you? I bet you love seeing my familiar face as your fat cock slides in and out of me, gripping it tight." He grunts in response, "Oh yes Percy fuck me harder I want to cum all over your cock." He reaches up and squeezes my tits intensifying my pleasure "Athena I'm gonna cum!" He yells and I feel my own orgasm approaching quickly "Oh yes Percy! Cum inside me! I want to feel your hot seed fill me up!" I yell and he pumps inside me, wave after wave filling me to the brim. The amazing feeling sends me over the edge, I scream as my pussy spasms around his cock. After the orgasm I fall on his chest, his cock still inside me.

 **Percy POV:**

I feel her soft breasts against my chest, I reach over and nibble some ambrosia, making myself hard again, Athena's eyes open wide, "You like the feeling of a cock growing inside you? I bet any girl would." I halfheartedly chuckle to myself. She soon stands up and walks over the the fountain, bends over spreading her legs as she leans on it. "I'm sure you recognize this few, don't you Jackson?" She asks, "I sure do, and I'm still loving it the second time around!" I exclaim as I walk over and slap her ass, "Are you ready for the fucking of your immortal life?" "Oh yes Percy, give me all you have got!" She yells and I slam into her pussy, making her scream, I continue to pound into her, not giving her time to adjust. "O-o-oh fuck yes-s-s Perc-y f-uck me hard-er" She tries to dirty talk me as I pound into her but I'm fucking her so hard she can barely say a word without hitching. She soon screams her loudest as she orgasms for the third time.

Just as Annabeth, she quickly turns around and gets on her knees, ready for me to spray my cum on her. She grabs her tits and plays with them for me "Oh Percy cum on my face I want you to cum so much it drips off my face onto my big tits." And that does the trick for me, "Oh fuck yes Athena," She closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out of her mouth ready to catch my seed. She hungrily starts to scoop my cum off of her and eat it. Before she finishes I snap a full body shot of her sweaty cum covered body. After she cleans herself she lays on the bed with me and slips me back inside of her, "Maybe we should do this again, on my terms." She sexily whispers in my ear just before I fall asleep


	8. Chapter 8: Zoe Nightshade

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for not updating recently, other things have taken priority, but nonetheless here is another chapter!**

 **Chapter 8:** Zoe Nightshade

 **Percy POV:**

I had heard the hunters where in the camp and I got an idea, according to my gift I could fuck anyone I wanted to, and there are some hot as fuck campers around. I was walking to the hunter's camp camp and I saw Zoe's tent, 'Perfect' I thought and walked in. With her back to me she says "Hello Perseus," she said half annoyed "Why hello there Zoe," I responded. I start to check her out, she is wearing skin of some monster I assume, it is very fitting and it shows off her curves and toned ass quite well. "I know why thou are here, you know" She says still with her back to me "Oh? Why am I here than?" I ask "Well for me of course, as soon as I heard about your little gift, I knew thou would be around sometime." She turns around quickly, her robe open and I can see her cleavage her boobs aren't too big, maybe a B and her shaved pussy, "And I am prepared." She says with a seductive smile on her face.

She slowly starts to walk over to me, letting her robe drop to the floor, her brown eyes never leaving contact with mine. She quickly begins to make out with me, and I return the kiss with passion, my hands making my way to her toned ass and I give it a soft squeeze, feeling how firm it is. Zoe soon brakes the kiss "Now Perseus, you know just as well as I do that this is hardly fair," She states "How so?" I respond, "I am fully exposed and you have not taken off a single article of clothing!" She states impatiently, "Oh very well," I say and start to take off my cloths. First I take off my shirt, after I remove it I glance over to her, she is biting her lip and I swear I saw her pussy get wetter. As soon as I finish removing my clothing she begins to kiss me again. I start to rub her sides and hips as the kiss gets more intense, I soon feel her soft hand wrap around my cock and slowly stroke it. Soon she gets on her knees and licks my head before bobbing down slowly taking my cock in her mouth, soon she has it all and is bobbing her head like a pro, I run my hands though her soft black hair, enjoying the moment. "Zoe, I'm gonna cum" I say quickly before exploding in her mouth, she quickly swallows it all "Mmm, thou tastes good," She says with a sexy smile on her face. I see my dick slightly softening "Say, Zoe got any ambrosia around?" I ask her "Actually, I do," She hands me a small square "But I don't see why thou would need any." I take a small bite and my cock instantly hardens, springing back up "Oh, that is why." She says in a small voice.

I pick her up and carry her to a table she has in the tent, I lay her down and get on top of her, attacking her perky tits. I start to rub both as I kiss her neck, making her moan as I roll her hard nipples in my thumbs. I start to make my way down her body as I suck on her glorious breasts, making her moan louder. I soon make my way down to her soaked pussy, and I make one long lick up her slit, making her moan and roll her eyes into the back of her head. I then attack her pussy, I shove my tongue into her snatch and explore her insides, making her moan loudly. "Oh Perseus yes, right there, I want you to fuck me right there." She continues her dirty talk until she hits her orgasm, screaming and bucking her hips wildly as her cum leaks out of her pussy.

I then line my pulsing cock up at her entrance and look her in her beautiful eyes "Are you ready for the time of your life?" I ask "Oh yes Perseus please fuck me." She says with lust in her voice "Just remember this will hurt at first, but soon it will be fucking amazing." I say and slowly push into her, her eyes close tightly as I break though her barrier, I kiss her to stifle the scream as I slowly push into her until I am buried inside of her. I let her adjust and after a few minutes I hear her "Okay, you can fuck me now." I slowly start to thrust into her, speeding up until I am fucking her at super human speeds "Oh fuck yes Perseus, fuck me harder your huge cock feels so good in my little pussy oh YES!" she screams as she hits her orgasm, her cum spilling out onto the table as she rides it out. I pull out of her pussy both of us panting, "Oh Perseus that was amazing," She says breathlessly "You think we are done? Oh no we are far from done," I respond "Oh good, because it is my turn, lay on the bedroll will you?" I do as she asks and she slowly crawls up my legs, eying my throbbing cock. She sits up and lowers herself on my cock, I put one hand on her hip to help her as she is bouncing on my cock the other I firmly grasp her bouncing boob, and massage it in my hand as she moans my name. I move both of my hands to her hips and help her as she slams down on my dick over and over. She soon is cumming as I start thrusting up slamming into her drawing out her orgasm, as it passes she collapses on my chest, her soft breasts pressing against my chest. "I want you to cum all over me baby." Sexily whispers in my ear, "Well, who am I to turn down a woman?" She squeals in delight as she gets on her knees and I stand above her. She wraps her soft hands around my cock and starts to stroke it "Oh yes Perseus, I want you to cum all over my tits and face, cover me in your spunk." As soon as she says that it sends me over the edge and I shoot a massive load on her, covering her face and some hitting her tits. I look in admiration as she looks up at me and smiles, my jizz dripping off of her chin onto her tits. I take out my phone and snap a picture and she begins to clean herself off "Thank you Perseus, I will want to do this again you know." She says when she has finished cleaning herself off "Oh I am betting on it." I then get dressed and leaving the tent as I smell the fresh air.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed another one of Percy's adventures, remember to review and tell me how I did**


	9. Chapter 9: Hazel

**Sorry for not updating, but I'm here now and I've gotten a lot of requests for Hazel so here we go**

 **Chapter 9:** Hazel Levesque

 **Percy POV:**

I was sitting in my cabin on the Argo II playing with my knife when I hear a knock on my door, "Come in," I say and Hazel walks in "Oh hey, whats up?" I ask. "Oh, not much, kinda bored, this ship is slow," she says sitting down on my bed next to me "Yeah well Leo is trying his best, we're not exactly traveling first class," I reply. I get a good look at the dark skinned beauty next to me, her clearly shoulder length hair, loose purple button up shirt and jeans that perfectly show off her large ass and long slender legs. "Hey," she says taking the knife out of my hands and placing it on the table next to my bed "Why don't you focus on something MUCH more fun" says, straddling me, her golden eyes twinkling. A wide smile forms on her face as she starts making out with me.

She then pushes me down so I'm laying down while she starts to roll her hips on my crotch, making me moan a little. She pulls at the hem of my shirt, signaling me to pull of my shirt. When I do she starts running her soft hands across my toned muscles. "Don't move," she says and stands up, and unbuttons the first few buttons on her top, revealing some nice cleavage and then slowly removes her jeans, revealing purple panties to match her top. She then walks over to me again, gets on her knees and removes my pants seeing the large tent in my boxers, "My my, someone is exited," she pulls down my boxers and my cock springs out. "Holy shit Percy, I figured you had a big cock but damn!" She states obviously surprised. "Just imagine how it'll feel inside you." She shudders as she starts to stroke it. She places her mouth on my head and slowly starts bobbing her head lower and lower. She is soon taking my whole cock in her mouth and I can feel my orgasm approaching. I place my hands on her head and force her down, cumming in her mouth. "What the fuck Percy!?" she yells, obviously upset, "Hey now, calm down I know what to do." I reach over and open my drawer, and grab a piece of ambrosia and nibble on it as my cock springs back to life. "Oh!" she shouts surprised and she bites her bottom lip.

She straddles me again, my bare cock pressing against her thinly covered pussy, "Oh Percy, I'm sorry for yelling at you, what can I do to make it up to you?" she asks while slowly unbuttoning the rest of her top, reveling her bra-less B cup tits "Mmm" I reply, I grab onto her hips as she slowly starts to grind against me "Just keep doing what you're doing baby." She suddenly stops and pulls off her panties, revealing her cleanly shaven wet pussy. She straddles me again, this time slowly lowering herself on my cock. She closes her eyes and moans as I slowly enter her tight pussy she starts bouncing on my cock, moaning louder and louder as I reach up and grab her bouncing tits. She places her hands on mine, pushing them onto her small rounds boobs harder. She moans as my cock slides in and out of her. "Oh fuck Percy your cock is so big, it fills me up so perfectly, oh yes keep going I'm going to cum!" I start to thrust up into her hard and she shorty cums, screaming my name as her juice flows out of her in rivers.

As soon as she comes down from her orgasm I flip us over so I'm on top, I place her legs on my shoulders and slam back into her, thrusting in and out at supersonic speeds. Her eyes closed tightly as she moans and massages her breasts as I feel my orgasm come closer. Hazel knows I'm about to cum so she starts to talk dirty to me, "Oh yes Percy, I want to feel your hot seed cover my body." I pull out and she quickly reaches down and starts jerking me off wildly as I cum. Wave after wave hit her body from her tits to her belly button and everything in between. She moans as my hot cum cover her, even after I cum she closes her eyes and continue to jerk me off. I quickly grab my phone and snap a photo of this incredibly erotic scene. I start to put on my clothing as she cleans herself off, "I'll see you next time then, Percy?" she asks "For sure," I say leaving with a huge grin on my face, knowing there will be a next time


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel

**Chapter 10:** Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Percy POV:**

Percy was sat eating dinner when he saw Rachel walking in his direction, "Hey, what's up?" I ask her "There's something I've got to show you in the forest, come quick," she says and I get up to follow her. "Where are you taking me?" I ask as she leads me farther into the forest, "You'll see, just follow me, a little farther." As I follow her I can't help but check her out, her long red hair flowing down to her mid back, her small ass framed nicely by black yoga pants she was wearing with a apparent camel toe between her legs. She turns around long enough for me to catch a glimpse of her green eyes and her mid to low B cup tits under her navy blue zip up hoodie. She then gives me a wink and a seductive smile and turns back around, leading me farther into the forest.

"We're here," She says and disappears into a bush, "You comin' or not?" I hear her yell from the other side. I step into the bush and blown away at what I see on the other side. The air was warm and humid, and there was a miniature oasis, with a pool of water, picnic tables and chairs spread throughout the area. "Where are we?" I ask, "Just my secret little hideaway, where no one will find us, bother us, or hear us." She walks closer and draws me into a hard and passionate kiss. I return the kiss as my hands travel down her body and grab her small firm ass, groping it though the thin material of her yoga pants.

 **Rachel POV:**

After Percy grabbed my ass I decide to take it a step farther, and I unzip my hoodie, revealing that I am not wearing a shirt nor a bra under it. I grab his hands off my ass and place them on my exposed tits. I drop my hoodie to the ground. I draw him back into a kiss as he starts to pinch and twist my nipples, making me moan into his mouth. I reach down and feel his hard cock pressing against his pants, and I reach inside and stroke it slowly. I drop down to my knees and pull his pants down, his cock springing out at me. I wrap my hand around it, my small hand barely getting all the way around it and I start to stroke it, feeling it get bigger and bigger in my hand. I place his head in my mouth and slowly work my way down, earning a low moan from him. I start bobbing my head up and down on his shaft, making sure to work my tongue on his shaft.

 **Percy POV:**

After a few minutes of Rachel putting me in heaven she stands up and draws me into another kiss. I place my cock between her legs, running it back and fourth across her her wet, thinly covered pussy causing her to moan. I then pick her up and carry her over to one of the picnic tables and place her down on it. Then I start to slowly peel away her yoga pants, reveling she has no panties on underneath. As soon as they are off I get between her legs and start to lick and suck on her pussy making her moan. While doing so I reach up to grope her tits and squeeze her nipples, making her moan louder. After a few minutes of that I stand up and kiss her, letting her taste her own juices on my lips.

I stand up and position myself at her entrance and slowly push in slowly, her eyes roll back in her head and a long moan escapes her lips. I start to thrust faster and faster, making her moan more and more. I continue to thrust and I grab her bouncing tits and start to grope them, making her moan more. I soon feel her orgasm coming, aswell as mine and she wraps her legs around my body pulling me closer as I continue to thrust. Soon her orgasm hits her and she cums on my cock, causing me to explode inside her, coating her walls with my cum.

I pull out of her and go over to my pants, reach into my pocket and grab a square of ambrosia and take a bite, and give some to Rachel just to see what would happen. As soon as she took a bite her eyes glazed over with lust and she looked at me longingly. She pushes me onto a bench and mounts me instantly, pushing all of my cock inside her to the hilt. She starts riding me better then anyone before, grinding and bucking her hips on my cock. She soon has her biggest orgasm yet, I thrust up into her to drag it out as her orgasm sends wave after wave of pleasure though her body. As soon as she comes down from her orgasm I have her dismount from me, and get on her knees. I quickly jerk myself off cumming all over her face and tits, covering her in my hot seed. She starts to lick the cum off of her body as I quickly snap a photo of her to forever capture the moment. After that we get dressed and join the other campers, who had already started campfire. I glanced at some of the other girls I had already fucked, they winked at me, telling me they knew exactly what just happened and the rest of the camp was clueless.


End file.
